Dot's Horrible First Day Of 2nd Grade
by LiL' Pug
Summary: September 15,2005 is Dot's first day of 2nd grade.Peolpe call her 4 eyes and lagph at her drees and shoes.Billy pushes her in the mud and tripps her on the bus stairs. What will he do next?
1. Chapter 1

One September day Dot was worried.In two more days she started her first day of 2nd grade. She didn't know what to do.She wondered what the kids would be like. "Maybe everyone will like me like they did in first grade." she thought. She was happy of what she was thinking. Now that she thought that she was perfectly ok. She sat on her bed and wrote in her jouranl. **First day of 2nd grade.**_Rules._ **_1. Be calm 2. Don't be shy 3. Be nice 4. Sit somewhere safe and 5. Act normal. In two more days I have my first day of school. I'm going to be calm and friendly. I will not give anyone a hard time. I really hope that my teacher is nice. I hope it is a lady. A man is fine to. Love Dot._** . Dot always writes. She will probely do good in reading and writing this year. She always got an A+.

That night at dinner Yakko and Wakko kept on asking her questions. " What are you going to where?" " Do you need help packing your backpack?" they both asked. "No!" shouted Dot while spitting her corn in Yakko's soup. "I know what I want to wear. Also I don't need help packing my backpack." Dot said. After dinner she went and drew a picture of what she wanted her teacher to look like. She also drew a 5 paper picture of her classroom. Then Dot packed her bookbag.

She got out her pink bookbag and opened the zipper. She put 3 notebooks, 5 pencils, 2 pens, 6 folders, 4 erasers, a box full of craylons, markers, and colored pencils, and siccors/ glue. Now her backpack was full. She also put her glasses in the smallcompartment. She needs them for reading. She weares them on the first day of school. Also for school and not at home. She has home glasses. After she packed her bag she went to bed. She had a good night sleep. "Good night.'' said Dot softly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dot woke up it was 7:00. The bus coming at 7:30. When she woke up she went downstairs. She ate breakfast. "You need a big breakfast for your first day." Yakko said. " Thanks, but no thanks." Dot said. "I have to take a shower and get dressed." Dot said while running back up stairs. She went upstairs and she took a hot shower. When she was done she put on a pink dress with white dots on it. Her shoes were black too. She also had a white bow on top of her head. After that she bruched her teeth it was 7:25. She had 5 minutes to do something. **BEEP, BEEP!** "The bus is here!" Dot shouted. "Bye!" Dot said while giving her brothers a hug and a kiss. She walked out the door to the bus.

When Dot got on the bus she waved to them. She sat on the bus next to a girl named Sally. "Whats that?" Sally asked. "Oh this, it's my dairy. I write personal things in it."Dot told her.**_On the bus:_ I'm on the bus and I'm very shy. I really don't know anyone. But I made one friend. Her name is Sally. She is really pretty and kind. Today I'm sitting next to her. It is very nosiy. My bus drivers name is Jack. Hes cute. To bad is isn't my age. He looks like hes 35. Hes really 27, (He told me) Today it took 10minutes to get to my school. We have to go to 7 different stops. Got to go! **_Love, Dot._ When they got there they sat on the grass. A teacher handed them a paper.

She sat by Sally. "Ok, What ever number your paper says, go to that teacher that has the same number." A man said. "Bye the way, my name is Mr. Brown and I'm your princable." said Mr. Brown in a deep voice. "What number do you have?" Dot asked Sally. "Uh... 27."she said. "Me too!" Dot shouted. She was so happy that Sally was in her class. "Excuse me, do you now where Mr. P-lar-moe is?" Dot asked. "It's Plarmoe and your looking at him.'' he said. "I'm number 27.''he told Dot. She was very shy. She really didn't want a man teacher but she was ok with that. A boy looked at her. He looked really tough. His name was Billy. They walked into the building. It was big. It had AC too!


	3. Chapter 3

When they got into the school, Dot was shocked. She never saw a school as big as it was. "Excuse me, um can I go to the bathroom?" Dot asked Mr.Plarmoe. "Sure, just take a buddy." he said. Dot took Sally. They went into the girls bathroom. It was pink. While Dot was going to the bathroom, Sally was fixing her bow. "Ok, we can go now." Dot said while putting her hands under the water. When they ere in the hallway they looked for the number 24on the door.

When they came back in the classroom in was dead slient. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Sally asked. Sally took a seat. Mr.Plarmoe wasn't in the room. He was in the restroom. Everyone started t laugph. Then Dot took a seat next to Sally. "Ok class today we are going to do a project. We are going to color and then write things about your self." he said. "You are going to get a sheet that has a picture frame on it and youare going to draw yourself"he said. He passed it around. Dot was in the first row. She got to pass thepapers back. She liked doing that. Inhis class you never change seats. You only do if he tells you too. The only time he does if he sees someone playing, talking, or fighting with eachother.

When Dot was writing her name her penicl broke. She went up to the penicl shaprner. Billy was there. Dot tried to put her penicl in but Billy pushed her out of the way. "Who do you think you are, **Little Miss Pokadots**?" he asked while laugphing. "No, don't hate me because I'm cute Billy." she said with puppy dog eyes. "Ew."he moaned. "Well, you are **Little Mr.Butt Boy**." Dot said. When Dot was done sharping her penicl, she went to Mr.Plarmoe. "Mr.Plarmoe, Billy made fun of me." she said in a sad voice. "Ok. I'll take care of it." he said. "Billy." Billy came rushing over. "1 more time and your out of here." he said in a amean voice. Billy was mad a Dot now. It was payback time for Billy now.

When Dot was reading something Jake called her 4eyes. He had glasses too. That s what got her all wrog. 4eyes, 4 eyes,Dot has 4 eyes." they all sang. Dot was sad. She ignored it though. **_Classroom:_ Girst I was in the bathroom and I came in, and then they laugphed at me. Then when I was sharping my penicl, Billy called me Little Miss Pokadots. I called him Little Mr.Butt Boy.(Haha.) Lastly when I was reading something off the board, Jake mad people call me 4 eyes. He was saying it too. But gusses what, he waers glasses too! **_Love, Dot._


	4. Chapter 4

After that it was time for lunch. Today Dot had a ham,cheese and tunafish sanwich. Yakko packed her lunch. He loves ham. When it was time for lunch they have to go in the closet and get their lunch. Mr.Plarmoe has to call them uo by row. They have 5 rows. Dot is in the third one. She is in the middle. She loves the middle. After he calls them up you have to get in a line. One head behind the other. If you talk in the hallway you have to put a finger on you lip. Dot never had to do that. On the wat their Billy's sanwich fell out of his lunchbox. Dot started to laugph. So did Sally and Jake. I was funny.

When they got in the lunch room they put their stuff down. The lunch aids told them that they go outside first. They eat after they play. " You only have 10 minutes to play.!" one of the kunch aids yelled. She was the meanest one. Mrs.Griffits was the nicest one. She never yelled or hired her voice. She is also a teacher. She may raise her voice in her 4th grade classroom. There school goes up to 6th grade. when they went outside they went to play ball. Sally can catch really good. Dot can't catch that well. She can throw better. One time Dot hit Billy in the head."I'm so sorry Billy.'' she siad.

"Do you forgive me?" Dot asked in a corius way. "Yea, I will after this!" he shouted. Dot started to run. Billy was gaining on her. Then he finally got her. He pushed her right into the mud. "MMM... " Dot started to cry. She cried very hard and loud. "Now I for give you." Said Billy while laugphing. Then a girl named Molly came ruching to her. "Are you ok?'' she asked. Dot didn't answer. "Come on, lets go to the nurse." she said. "Thanks Molly." she said in a happy voice.

When she got ot the nurses office she asked who it was. " Who is it?" asked the nurse. "It's Dot and my friend Molly. "Come in!" she shouted. It was Helloooo Nurse! She brushed her off and put water on her cuts. Molly cleaned her knees and arms. She had a dirt stain but she didn't care. "Have a glass of ice tea." Hello Nurse said. "You to Molly." They really like it.


End file.
